


Blood Bank

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: #stickieallover, Bloodplay, Cock Rings, Gangbang, I am so sorry for this, Lemon, Literal filth, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bloodbank!Yohan, everyone else is a vampire, human!Yohan, unbetad we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: They take turns.Basically PWP (porn without plot).Please mind the tags. Bloodplay is only tagged in relation to the vampires drinking Yohan's blood. There are no other graphic descriptions if blood is something that makes you queasy. Initial part originally comes from myKinktober fic, chapter 20.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Yohan, Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan, Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Blood Bank

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH, I have no clue why I abandoned all my fics with deadlines to write this, but I did. I just _had_ to write Yohan getting fucked to oblivion all of a sudden. So, I guess, here's the longer length fic of the snippet that I had with in my Kinktober where human Yohan is in a gangbang with vamps Seungwoo, Seungyoun, Wooseok, and Hangyul while they all drink his blood too. Also blah, tons of inaccuracies, but I was too tired to anatomy and make sure everyone was sucking blood from the proper _vessels_. So please, just ignore that lmao.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so expect a shit ton of mistakes, apologies all around, forgive me. Oh, and I just apologize for this fic in general. I feel like I've sinned, a lot.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this mess! ♡♡

Yohan whimpers as he feels the teeth along his neck, the slick wetness of Seungwoo’s tongue tracing a path downwards, the older boy’s lips chapped and rough against his skin. Seungwoo presses an open-mouthed kiss into his neck, letting out a low moan, and Yohan can tell the older boy is losing his restraint, the sharp prick of pain as Seungwoo gets sloppy. He reaches his hand up to touch it, his fingers feeling the wetness, and as he looks Yohan sees the bright red of blood staining his fingertips. His vision swims in front of him, and Yohan closes his eyes to ward off the dizziness that is starting to blur the edges. “Seungwoo-“ He pants. The lingering question is answered. “Sorry, Yohan. I’m just…eager. It’s been a long time.”

“Not everyone is here yet.”

“It’s fine. They all know I get you first.” The wistful possessiveness on the word first makes the shiver of arousal run through Yohan. He knows. Seungwoo accepts it, he does. But it doesn’t mean that the older boy doesn’t sometimes get jealous of sharing. Seungwoo tilts his head back, and Yohan feels the older boy’s lips on his, Seungwoo’s tongue in his mouth, the metallic tang of blood against his tongue. He makes little gasps against Seungwoo’s mouth as the older boy’s hands stray down to his chest, and Yohan feels his shirt being unbuttoned. _Shit._ And then Seungwoo’s hands are tugging at the waistband of his pants, Yohan lifting his butt slightly off the bed, his hands helping the older boy pull them off.

Seungwoo stops kissing him, instead just nuzzling at the spot behind his ear, arms wrapped loosely around his waist from behind, letting Yohan catch his breath. And he leans back into the other boy, engulfed in the feeling of Seungwoo loving him. The peace and quiet doesn’t last long, and Seungwoo hears them coming first, the slight tensing of the older boy’s bigger frame a dead giveaway. Seungyoun enters first, in jovial spirits like usual, holding Wooseok’s hand, dragging the smaller boy along who looks somewhat tired, a bit paler than usual. And Hangyul comes in last, arms draped over Wooseok’s shoulders, eyes flashing hungrily, drinking in the sight of Yohan naked sitting in between Seungwoo’s legs.

“How are you today, Yohan?” He lets out his breath as Seungyoun presses a kiss to his forehead, ruffling his hair fondly. “Feeling okay?”

“He’s fine.” Seungwoo replies coolly, giving the other boy a pointed look. “Is Wooseok okay, Seungyoun?”

The smaller boy is half-hidden behind Seungyoun’s larger frame, and Yohan doesn’t miss Hangyul tightening his backhug, his arms around the waist of the older boy. “Yeah…” Seungyoun pauses. “…he’s just hungry today. More so than usual.”

“Well then, we better get started.” The words slip out unexpectedly from Yohan, and everyone in the room pauses before Hangyul pipes up, grinning at him. “Yeah, I’m ready to get in between your legs.” Yohan feels the blush tinting his cheeks, and Wooseok lets out a low groan, voice small. “S-seungwoo, please. I’m ready to pass out.”

Yohan whimpers when Seungwoo starts, the older boy’s hands cold against his skin, the sharp spark of pain as Seungwoo pinches his nipple hard between his thumb and index finger, rolling the sensitive nub, tugging. He closes his eyes and lets the older boy take control, gasping as Seungwoo reaches down to grab hold of his cock, the feeling of the older boy slowly stroking him hard making him squirm. “Yohan.” Seungwoo murmurs his name into his ear, and Yohan tilts his head obediently, letting the older boy have easier access. Seungwoo tongues the spot thoroughly beforehand, the warmth of the other boy’s breath against his neck a sharp contrast to the coldness of his hands.

He moans when Seungwoo breaks skin, the pinprick nothing compared to the euphoria that runs through him, the lightheadedness of Seungwoo rubbing the tip of his cock as he drinks emptying all the thoughts from Yohan’s head. His eyes flutter open and closed as Seungwoo continues, half aware that everyone else is watching them intently, the weight of their stares making him flush even more. Yohan vaguely hears someone whimper, and it must have been Wooseok because Seungwoo tells the other boy to come, and suddenly, Wooseok is on top of him, the smaller boy straddling his hips. “Hi, Yohan.” He opens his eyes to see Wooseok staring him in the face with clear longing, biting his lower lip. “C-can I?”

Yohan nods eagerly.

Wooseok grinds into him as he kisses, and Yohan parts his lips in a moan, feeling the smaller boy’s cock rubbing up against his own, the feeling of friction making him buck up automatically. The other boy murmurs an apology when Yohan yelps, a sting as Wooseok bites down on his lower lip too hard, drawing blood, and Yohan tastes himself in his mouth, Wooseok’s tongue insistent. The lightheaded rush comes again as Wooseok moves down his body, pressing small bites into his skin, peppering them over his chest. And the smaller boy ducks down, scooting backwards somewhat, and Yohan feels two hands on his cock now, Seungwoo’s around the base, fingers massaging his balls, and Wooseok’s delicate ones playing with the tip.

Yohan can’t hold back the whimper as Wooseok sinks his teeth into his favorite spot, two inches underneath his ribs, the smaller boy sucking at him hungrily. Fuck. Yohan claws desperately at Wooseok’s back, trying to find something to hold on to as the rush of adrenaline hits him hard, the lightheadedness turning into a spiraling dizziness. “Shhhh, shhh, it’s okay, Yohan.” The only thing keeping him anchored is Seungwoo’s voice, the older boy running his hands through his hair, and Yohan feels his heartbeat slowing as Seungwoo nuzzles his neck, the cold tip of the other boy’s nose pressing into his cheek.

And then there’s a wetness between his legs, the feeling of Hangyul’s tongue making a trail upwards on his inner thighs making him truly buck his hips, a small mewl of protest from Wooseok, the smaller boy sliding forward into his lap unexpectedly. “Fuck, such a pretty hole.” Hangyul’s tongue presses up against his hole, licking circles into his skin, and Yohan lets out a strangled cry as the other boy pushes his tongue in slightly, the feeling of being probed making the arousal tighten in his groin. “And such pretty thighs.” The kisses against the insides of his legs feel familiar, and Yohan clenches, knowing what’s coming next. This time the coldness isn’t from Hangyul’s skin, and Yohan hears Hangyul laugh when he spreads the lube around. “I can see you tightening, Yohan. That eager to be fucked?"

_Yes._

He nearly cries with relief when the first finger goes in, the feeling of being filled even slightly taking the edge off the pressure in his groin, though it does nothing for the dizziness, only magnifying it. His legs go slack after the second finger enters him, Hangyul expertly curling his fingers inside of him, the feeling of the other boy stretching him out making his pleasure only intensify. Hangyul bites him when he pushes in the third finger, sucking at the flesh of his thighs. Yohan barely registers it, Seungyoun’s voice coming to him in a haze, the feeling of the older boy’s fingers stroking his cheek. “Oh Yohan, you’re already so out of it. And I haven’t even gotten my share yet.” The words make the shiver run down his spine.

Seungwoo’s voice is chiding. “Seungyoun, stop it. You’re going to scare him.”

Yohan wishes he was scared.

But really, all he feels is excitement running through his veins.

And Wooseok has had his fill by now, or at least Yohan assumes so, as he can feel the tongue flicking over his nipple in his haze, the feeling of Wooseok playing with it, the gasp drawn out of him as Wooseok bites down lightly, a slight burn, before a sharp stab of pain, tugging, that makes his eyes roll back in his head, his hips buck upwards, causing Hangyul to grunt. “P-please, Seungwoo.”

His eyes are still screwed tightly shut as his boyfriend turns his head, tilting his chin for better access, tongue sloppy over his mouth before biting down gently on his lower lip, teeth sharp and attempting not to break skin but not succeeding, the metallic taste of blood drawing out a sharp groan from Seungwoo, his boyfriend’s tongue licking its way into his mouth. It’s sloppy, wet, but Yohan doesn’t care as all that matters is that he’s being serviced, Seungwoo kissing him as Hangyul works him open steadily. He whines into his boyfriend’s mouth pitifully, suddenly aware that his cock is uncomfortably hard when Wooseok shifts in his lap, his cock grazing the smaller boy’s inner thigh, tip sensitive and already leaking.

And there’s no relief, no touching, and Yohan opens his eyes as he hears Seungyoun chuckle lightly, voice dark and thick, Seungwoo kissing his way down his jaw to his neck. “Awww, baby just wants to be touched.”

It makes him gulp, the undercurrent of embarrassment running through his body, cock twitching unconsciously. Yohan doesn’t know why, but Seungyoun seems to almost prefer _watching_ all the time at first, the only one in the room who’ll spout anything truly degrading at him in rare moments, everyone else bordering on more of a teasing tone, which sometimes will set Seungwoo off if his boyfriend’s in a bad mood, causing Seungyoun to back off. But instead of feeling bad about it, it just makes Yohan spiral further, the need to be _fucked_ itching over his skin.

“Hangyul, is he ready?” Seungwoo bites down hard on his shoulder, making Yohan whimper. “Yeah, you want to fuck him?” Yohan whines at the loss of contact, Hangyul’s fingers suddenly gone from inside him, an emptiness where there was the feeling of being thoroughly filled just a few moments before. And another second in which Wooseok climbs off of him, quick and nimble, going to stand beside Seungyoun, cheeks rosy and more lively after having his meal. Hangyul climbs off the bed reluctantly, casting a wistful look at him before removing himself, and Yohan mewls as Seungwoo readjusts their positions, crawling out from underneath him and flipping him over so he’s on his hands and knees, still a bit dazed.

The cock ring makes him want to start sobbing, already too hard, the slim circle a bit tight around his cock, but Seungwoo is soothingly rubbing the small of his back, fingers working their way into him again, his face pressed into their pillow, thighs already starting to shake, Seungwoo’s digits longer than Hangyul’s and more well-practiced to Yohan’s body, curling in him in all the right places, his whole lower half tightening as Seungwoo manages to brush against his prostate each time, the drag of his boyfriend’s fingers making him cry out.

And Yohan has his head turned to the side, can see the other three watching, waiting, and it’s almost performative, really, and Yohan can feel the cloudy high that overtakes him as Seungwoo first rocks into him, the eagerness written on Hangyul’s face who’s lounging in the only chair in the room, hand around his cock, Seungyoun and Wooseok already back to making out, Seungyoun pressing the smaller boy up against the wall, hands lifting up Wooseok, his legs wrapped around Seungyoun’s waist, Wooseok staring right at him as Seungyoun leaves bites at his collarbones.

The shame washes over him as they all watch, but it does nothing to make him feel any less aroused as Seungwoo thrusts into him, his boyfriend’s hands at his hips, digging into his skin with a bruising intensity. “Are you doing okay, Yohan?” Seungwoo is caring, always caring, and Yohan feels the relief that anything can happen and he’ll always be safe if Seungwoo is there.

“Don’t worry, he likes it.” Hangyul comments off-handedly, eyes glittering, tongue licking his lips. “He gets off on being watched, Seungwoo. Likes it when you fuck him in front of us.”

Yohan can only whine in response, his legs starting to become tired, going slack, only Seungwoo’s hands holding him upright, and he can feel the pressure, his cock aching for a release that won’t come, not until everyone’s had their turn, and he bites down on the pillow, silently hoping that Seungwoo will at least touch him there, a plea that doesn’t get answered. “P-please.”

And when he blinks, Seungyoun suddenly at his side, crouching down to his eye level to grin at him gleefully, Wooseok nuzzling into the crook of his neck happily. “You little slut. Wanting more cock, right?” And Hangyul’s there too, fingers pushing at his lips, letting Yohan clumsily suck in his awkward position, his face pressed into the pillow still. “Stop teasing him.” Seungwoo’s voice floats into the air from behind him, his boyfriend’s pace slowing to a lazy stroke, almost embarrassingly slow, his hole clenching around Seungwoo needy and wanting, the sound of the slick slide audible in the quiet room.

Wooseok’s rolling his eyes, and it’s the last thing Yohan sees before Seungwoo pulls out and pushes back in, and all Yohan sees are bright lights in his vision, his body trembling as a dry orgasm rips through him, only the feeling of Seungwoo’s hands around his waist grounding him.

“Fuck.” And Yohan can feel the soft kisses on his face, turned over to lie on his back, Seungwoo kissing his forehead, his nose, cheeks, a comforting presence as his head clears.

There’s fingers on his cheek now, but they don’t feel like Seungwoo’s, shorter but thicker, and Yohan finally opens his eyes to see that he’s right, Hangyul staring down at him, excitement evident. “Are you feeling okay?” Yohan nods, vaguely aware that everyone is still in the room, but the background melts away, Hangyul having a way of looking at Yohan with an intensity that blurs everything out when the other boy is aroused. “Such pretty thighs. And a nice ass.” Yohan feels the heat pooling in his groin, the shiver running through his shoulders as Hangyul lets out a deep sigh. “Whatever shall we do with you.”

Of course it’s Seungwoo that helps him get up again, his boyfriend giving him kisses, crawling back on to the head of the bed, back up against the wall, crossing his legs so that Yohan can rest his forearms in his lap, his head ducked down into Seungwoo’s warmth, his nose nudging at his boyfriend’s cock, alleviating some of the difficulty that Yohan will inevitably have keeping himself up, his ass high enough in the air. And it’s cold, wet, the feeling of Hangyul smearing lube over the inside of his thighs, coating him properly, tightening as the other boy’s thumb encircles over his entrance, making sure to slick him from top to bottom, almost _too_ much, the feeling of dripping between his legs.

Yohan groans when Hangyul first pushes in, the other boy’s hardened cock between his thighs, hands around his hips to push Yohan’s legs together, the tight drag of Hangyul between his legs making him hum with pleasure, Seungwoo stiffening beneath him, his lips pressed against his boyfriend’s cock, the vibration running up against Seungwoo’s length. Hangyul has the decency to start off slow, both of his hands kneading Yohan’s ass as he slides between his thighs, a steady fondling, feeling Hangyul’s thumbs dipping between his ass cheeks, pushing then stretching to give Hangyul a view.

“Fuck, your thighs, Yohan.” Hangyul groans, and Yohan flexes his thighs as best he can, his muscles still feeling tired from Seungwoo fucking him, and Hangyul rewards him with a curse, the sound of the other boy spitting, the coldness against his hole making him flutter. “God, and such a pretty little hole.”

And god, there’s sucking near his shoulder again, the sharp pain of biting and from the way Seungwoo is speaking, Yohan knows it’s Wooseok, the older boy apparently not having his hunger sated yet, and Yohan feels himself getting lightheaded again, blood being sucked, when Hangyul suddenly changed the angle at which he’s moving. Oh no. It’s an assault on his senses, Hangyul’s cock still sandwiched between his thighs, but now the other boy is angling downwards, purposefully rubbing the tip and then the length past his hole before making his way between his legs, and Yohan truly wants to cry now, Hangyul somehow rocking forward enough that his cock will periodically catch Yohan’s own cock, the brief contact only serving to make his arousal burn worse with no relief. And there’s an emptiness, each time Hangyul thrusts, the tip of the other boy’s cock gliding over his hole without pushing in.

Hangyul grunts when he finishes, timing it perfectly, and Yohan can feel the other boy’s cum smeared over his inner thighs, mixing with the lube. “Sorry, made a bit of a mess.” Hangyul sounds apologetic though Seungyoun’s response is anything but. “Yeah, you did.”

There’s a murmur of voices above him, soft, that Yohan can’t quite pick out with his face buried in Seungwoo’s lap, but he lets himself close his eyes, the feeling of Seungwoo’s fingers running through his hair, petting him, calming and making him drowsy, though there’s still a vague ache in his lower region. And he’s almost dozed off when the sound of Wooseok’s voice makes his eyes snap open. “Hey Yohan, can you sit up for me?” Yohan blinks slowly as Wooseok comes into view. Beautiful. The older boy has always been ethereal, but he is especially so after a filling meal, Yohan’s blood giving him some color in his cheeks that is sometimes lacking when Wooseok grows hungry.

“Yeah.” He croaks, his throat dry, his voice a bit scratchy. But Yohan manages to do so, righting himself on the bed, Seungwoo’s hand massaging the back of his neck as Wooseok stares. The other boy smiles at him kindly, expression soft, a sharp contrast to Seungyoun’s harder stare, Yohan catching a glimpse of Seungyoun standing behind his shorter boyfriend. “Don’t worry, I won’t make you work too hard.” And Yohan shudders as Wooseok presses a sweet kiss to his forehead.

And Yohan’s on his back this time, lying down on the bed, and he sends up a silent prayer thanking Wooseok for thinking of his knees and thighs, legs welcoming the reprieve from continuing to work. Wooseok just takes the time to stare at him for a few moments, the smaller boy perched on his chest, not a heavy weight by any means, straddling him so that Wooseok’s knees are nearly tucked underneath Yohan’s arms, and the older boy lets out a sigh as Yohan brings his hands up to clutch at Wooseok’s waist, marveling at how small Wooseok is, his thumbs brushing over the other boy’s hip bones.

“Open your mouth, Yohan.”

It’s filling, Wooseok’s cock, and the older boy goes slow, lets Yohan adjust to the sensation, the other boy’s hands cradling his cheeks lovingly as Wooseok thrusts into his mouth. “You have such a good mouth, Yohannie. So well-behaved, so _pliant_.” And Yohan nearly gags as Wooseok pushes in as deep as he can, Yohan’s throat working furiously not to choke as the other boy’s cock hits the back of this throat, the light stroking of Wooseok’s fingertips on his cheek swiping away the tears gathering. Wooseok relents, and Yohan can breathe again, eyes closed, the dizziness ebbing away.

And he laps enthusiastically at Wooseok’s cock, working his tongue up and down the other boy’s length as best as he can while Wooseok strokes into his mouth, though a tiredness soon develops, something the older boy seems to sense, cupping his face. “It’s okay, baby, relax.” So he does, letting his jaw slackening, his tongue stop moving, Wooseok increasing the speed in which he fucks Yohan’s mouth, letting the other boy do all the work. And he’s so busy trying to ignore the drool that is escaping the corner of his mouth as Wooseok slides in, that he almost doesn’t feel the tongue, his ass being spread open, someone licking a stripe from his hole, over his perineum, and Yohan gasps, almost choking on his own spit, Wooseok’s cock in his mouth providing no where for it to really go, when he feels who he suspects is Seungwoo takes one of his balls in their mouth, nose nudging at his cock, a tad bit above the cock ring.

Yohan gets the distinct feeling that Seungyoun and Hangyul might be laughing in the background, and the sharp, almost painful arousal of no release runs through him again. And he tries to block it out, just concentrate on the more pressing matter of Wooseok, ignoring everything in favor of trying to suck the other boy’s cock instead, Wooseok moaning above him as he does, the throbbing in his mouth growing.

Wooseok is close.

And the satisfaction prickles across his skin as the older boy finishes, Yohan’s eyes wide open to stare at the picture perfect outline of Wooseok’s head thrown back in ecstasy, nails digging into Yohan’s shoulders, the other boy’s chest heaving with deep breaths. Yohan swallows it all, a happy whimper running through him as Wooseok tugs on his hair to keep his mouth there and in place, not strong enough to hurt, but firm enough to make Yohan want more.

Wooseok’s cock slips out of his mouth with a _plop!_ a string of saliva dragging its way out of Yohan’s mouth, spit bridges connecting to the other boy’s tip, and Wooseok breaks them with his fingers, smearing part of it over his cheek, drawing a circle over his skin. “Gorgeous.” Another kiss pressed to his forehead, a heated breath, and then Wooseok gets up, the weight lifted from Yohan’s chest.

Which leaves, Seungyoun.

And Yohan is suddenly aware of the fact that Seungyoun hasn’t _eaten_ yet, trying to remember whether the other boy had drunk from him along with everyone else earlier, what seems like eons ago. He comes to the quick realization and something must show in his eyes because Seungyoun’s smile grows wider as he stares. “Are you ready, Yohannie?” But before he can reply, Seungwoo is on top of him again, worried expression on his face, and his boyfriend’s hands feel nice and cool, sweeping his slightly sweaty bangs off his forehead. “How are you feeling?” Seungwoo’s voice is a tight whisper, his boyfriend bringing his face closer to his, the tip of Seungwoo’s perfect nose nuzzling against his own. “Are you okay? If not, we can stop, can just let Seungyoun drink a bit, and I can take care of you.”

The thread of concern in Seungwoo’s voice makes Yohan giddy, his chest filling with warmth, and Seungwoo makes a small noise of surprise as Yohan reaches out to hold his hand, intertwining their fingers. “No, I’m fine. I-“ The heat rises in his cheeks, a slight embarrassment causing him to mumble. “-enjoy this a lot.” Seungwoo examines him for a moment, and then Yohan’s chin is being tilted, his boyfriend staring at him with warm eyes. “Don’t be embarrassed, baby.” A pause. “I want to give you everything you want.”

Seungwoo’s kiss is endless, his tongue slipping into Yohan’s mouth, toying with his, teeth catching on his bottom lip, to lightly suck on his tongue, and it leaves Yohan breathless and wanting, a reminder of just how smitten he is, Seungwoo smiling down at him when they finally separate. It’s oh-so-intimate, and it’s the light cough from Hangyul that brings Yohan back to the present. His knees somewhat protest as Seungwoo helps him get up again, and it must have been previously discussed because Seungyoun acts like he knows exactly what to do, Seungwoo taking the head of the bed with Seungyoun at the foot. The anticipation of what Seungyoun is going to do dampens somewhat though as the other boy does nothing but stare, looking at him as a spectator would.

And Yohan supposes that Seungyoun really only does want to watch, feeling Seungwoo’s hands at his waist again, the mess that Hangyul made half-dried and caked to his skin, and Yohan feels the fresh lube, the slippery wetness on Seungwoo’s fingers probing at his entrance, the first finger sliding in without much difficulty as his boyfriend begins stretching him open. It isn’t long before Yohan is squirming under Seungwoo’s care, dropping from his hands down to his forearms, the feeling of Seungwoo’s second finger filling him, the whimpers falling from his lips as his boyfriend scissors his fingers open inside of him. The third finger doesn’t even burn this time, Yohan already loose enough from their previous ministrations, and Seungwoo gives his ass a light smack in warning before Yohan feels his boyfriend thrust into him, smooth and deliberate, crying out when Seungwoo graciously takes his neglected cock in his hand, the feeling of Seungwoo’s fingers along his length. And Yohan is so lost in the feeling of Seungwoo fucking him, rightfully properly _fucking_ him, that he almost loses his balance when Seungyoun tugs one of his arms right out from under him, his boyfriend steadying him at the waist.

Seungyoun stares at him as he does it, making sure to keep his gaze locked on Yohan, the older boy licking a path from his palm down his forearm, once, twice, and then back to his hand. Yohan trembles as Seungyoun pops his fingers into his mouth, watching as one, two, three, four, Seungyoun’s tongue swiping over them tantalizingly, and almost forgets that Seungwoo is fucking him, until one particularly hard stroke, a groan in the back of his throat, causing Seungyoun to laugh, the thrum running sparks from his fingertips down his arm.

There's a sharp cry when Seungyoun bites down on his wrist, and Yohan feels the high rushing back through his veins, Seungyoun finally drinking his fill, and in the back of his mind, Yohan wonders just _how much_ blood he’s lost at this point, now starting to feel faint. But Seungyoun stops after a bit, the stroking of his cheek bringing him back, his vision sharpening on Seungyoun’s face as the other boy peers at him. “Hey Yohannie.” Yohan opens his mouth without much thought as Seungyoun tugs at his hair sharply, his head tilting back, the tip of the other boy’s cock nudging at his mouth. And for the first time today, Yohan feels satisfyingly filled, closing his eyes and letting the pleasure wash over him as each time Seungwoo snaps his hips forward, it drives Seungyoun’s cock further into his mouth. Seungyoun is rough, rougher than Wooseok was, and Yohan barely hears the string of degrading insults Seungyoun showers him with, though he vaguely registers the words _slut_ and _whore_ in there somewhere, more concentrating on keeping his mouth nice and relaxed, his jaw sore from being kept open for so long.

“God, you’re such a whore. Seungwoo must get so tired of you wanting to let other people fuck you in front of him.” Yohan knows Seungyoun doesn’t _really_ mean it like that, but he feels the tears stinging the back of his eyes nevertheless, though he can feel Seungwoo, a flurry of kisses on his back as Seungyoun keeps going, says more things that are somewhat terrible but still ignite arousal in him, the shame soothed away by Seungwoo’s lips. And suddenly, his body feels like it’s about to snap, the tension building up to be too much, the feeling of Seungwoo getting precariously close, cock flush up against his insides, his boyfriend’s deft fingers nimbly working the cock ring off of him. Yohan finishes a few beats after Seungwoo comes inside of him, his boyfriend pushing in deep, Seungwoo’s hips flush up against his ass, the feeling of being filled bringing Yohan over the edge, vision blurring somewhat as Seungwoo strokes him through his orgasm, hand fisting his cock.

And Seungyoun has the good sense to pull out before Yohan completely collapses into a heap on the bed, Seungwoo cradling him so that he doesn’t fall, and he makes a noise of surprise when he feels the wetness over his cheeks, Seungyoun finishing on his face with a groan. “Shit, Yohan, I’m sorry.” Seungyoun is all kind words now, all of his previous bravado gone, and Yohan feels the older boy hastily do his best to wipe it away with his fingers. “Are you okay?”

Yohan attempts to nod, but it’s a meager one, the exhaustion of the whole thing setting into him, and he whimpers when Seungwoo slowly pulls out, the feeling of his boyfriend’s cum over the backs of his thighs, Seungwoo giving him another kiss over his ass. “Baby, how do you feel?”

It takes Yohan a second to answer, his words not working properly at first, but he manages to form the one word. “Good.” He clears his throat and tries again, coughing lightly. “Good, but tired.”

Seungwoo’s face is in front of him in an instant, and Yohan is aware that he’s still on his forearms and knees, muscles straining but somehow locked into their positions, perhaps a product of being in the same spot for far too long. And he lets Seungwoo do it, take care of him, as his boyfriend tugs him up into a sitting position before gather him up into his arms bridal-style, his words filling the room. “I’ll take it from here. I’m going to draw a bath and make sure Yohan gets cleaned off. Will one of you change the sheets off our bed?”

Yohan hears an okay, that he thinks comes from Wooseok, but he doesn’t bother to check, burrowing his face instead into Seungwoo’s chest, his boyfriend making his way down the hallway towards the bathroom. And he lets himself close his eyes, trusting Seungwoo to take care of the rest, his boyfriend kissing the top of his head fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
> CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  
> 


End file.
